Daylight
by PurplePixie143
Summary: Song fic inspired by Maroon 5's song Daylight. Bella is faced with leaving the love of her life, this is how she deals with it. ONE-SHOT.


**Was listening to Daylight by Maroon 5 and the plot bunny bit me and this is what I got from it. Could just be a brain fart but *shrugs* heyyy at least I got it out lol. **

**I own nothing but the story line. ~ Riney.**

* * *

**Daylight**

Being a superstar was far from easy.

For one, there was no 'private' life.

Everything you did was under a giant microscope for every one to scrutinize.

That's why I relished times like this.

My name is Bella, and I'm an actress.

Apparently a good enough one to cause a stir in Hollywood.

The paparazzi made it their business to make my business their own.

That is why I strived to keep my personal life so far out of the spotlight.

And I had to thank the man, who lay asleep next to me.

He was my everything.

My Emmett.

We had been together since highschool and he loved me before all the glitz and glamour.

He loved me when I was a little over-weight nobody and he was a god.

He was the one who kept me grounded and was there when I was ready to throw in the towel with the whole acting jazz.

I was the one to freak out when a new 'scandal' came out, when I was pictured with a co-star and we were dubbed the hottest new 'couple'.

Not Emmett. Oh no, he laughed it all off. Made jokes, never once bought into the crap the tabloids printed.

He was a gem.

I glanced over at the clock and looked at the time and sighed, it was almost time for me to leave.

Why didn't I have the power to slow time down?

The unfairness of the moment didn't escape me.

I had to be in Cairo to start filming my new movie, I was starring along side Robert Pattinson, and of course the rumor mill had already started running.

Rob and I were supposedly off on a romantic get-away. I rolled my eyes at the incredulity of that particular story.

I had only met the man three weeks ago, how in the hell had we gone off already?

Yes they have those people who meet and fall in love at first sight, I was not one of them.

Yes, I believed in the phenomena of that happening, but it wasn't that way for me.

My feelings for Emmett had come gradually.

He had been the football captain, the head jock, and I was the book-worm. The girl who was always found with her head buried in a book. I was also the fat girl.

My father always joked that he didn't know how I ever broke out of my shell to be the star I am today.

When I heard talk of Emmett being interested in me, I laughed it off completely.

I mean really, what would Emmett the school god, be doing interested in fat, nerdy and damned near invisible Bella Swan?

Then he started talking to me, small things, a simple hello, a wave from across the cafeteria. Weirded me the hell out to be honest.

It wasn't until after a game they had just lost, that he really talked to me.

We had spent that whole night talking, about any and everything.

I realized then, that he wasn't all buff and no brains, as was usually the case with most high-school jocks.

We, well I, decided that we would become friends first and foremost before anything else could even have a remote chance to be more.

Emmett was ever the gentleman, my own personal teddy-bear. My gentle giant.

I didn't even know when I started to fall for him, but the feelings bubbling inside of me geyserred out of me on our first date, prom.

He had walked me to my door and stood there holding my hand, his eyes boring into me. He had never made a move on me in the five months that we had been friends.

My mouth had gone so dry that my tongue had darted out in attempt to wet them, not noticing how Emmett's eyes had darkened dangerously.

"I had a good time," I had murmured, "Thank you for a good time Emmett."

"I haven't even begun showing you a good time," he had said, his voice husky and low.

My eyes had flashed up to his and I believe I gasped.

I had never seen him look that way before, and it was so damned erotic I swore I came on myself.

"Oh," was my brilliant reply, and I know that if I had even blinked I would've missed the beautiful sight that was Emmett McCarty leaning in for the kill.

When his lips touched mine, it was if a light had been switched on inside of me. I knew that I loved him then.

We went to college, broke up more times than I can remember, but in the end we ended up together. We got married fresh out of college, which had been two years go.

I had taken a drama elective and some scout saw me and approached me, I read for a part in an indie film and got the part.

The rest, as they say, was history.

And now, at times like these, minutes away from my call time, I felt the pain of leaving him. My heart already ached with the loss of his presence.

I wouldn't get to have his warm body pressed against mine, as we exchanged frantic embraces. I wouldn't get to hear his boisterous laugh while we watched a funny movie.

His blue eyes twinkling as he teased me about something or the other, those dimples.

I sighed deeply as he stirred beside me, my fingers finding purchase in his unruly curls.

I loved this man so much.

Moving closer to him, I wrap my arms around him, breathing him in as I pressed soft kisses along his shoulder-blade.

He moaned in his sleep and turned, pulling me close to him, his arms a vice-grip hold around my waist.

My eyes flutter shut for a few brief moments, I couldn't sink back in to pleasure's chasms.

This was the hardest part of my job.

I studied his face, memorizing every wrinkle, every laugh line.

He was perfection.

I listened to his breathing as it evened out, before attempting to move his arm.

Easing out of the bed, I rose to my feet, and paused looking back at his sleeping form.

His face marred by a frown, his hands groping blindly the spot I had just vacated.

The sky was already lightening, the car would be here soon to pick me up.

Another six months without him.

I wanted to show him off.

Expose him to the light, let them all know.

_This was my man..._

But until that time came I would cherish the night.

I would welcome it like a dear friend and I would curse the daylight as if it were a plague.

Why?

For the mere fact that it is the bane of my existence at the moment.

In the light of day I have to leave, to be alone,to be empty.

Slipping away as though I were hiding a dirty secret.

Kissing Emmett one last time, a bittersweet smile turning up my lips.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

Eyes still closed, his fingers flashing out to grab my wrist, shocking me, "I love you," he replied.

I eased out of his hold, tears pricking my eyes.

If there was one thing I was sure of, no matter how many mornings I had to slip away in the early cover of dawn, when I came home when the stars started twinkling, it was that he would always be waiting there for me.

That thought appeased the knots of apprehension in my stomach.

That thought brought me a peace of mind.

As the sun rose over the mountain, throwing light into the atmosphere, I smiled.

One day we wouldn't have to hide away.

One day..._soon._

* * *

**There you have it, 1300 or so words of a brain fart :D**

**Let me know if you enjoyed...or not.**

***pixie kisses* **

**Riney**


End file.
